


Christmas play

by Elrewin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrewin/pseuds/Elrewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is always an exhausting time of the year. Sometimes Catelyn needs a little break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas play

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a little drabble but then I got caught up.

« The kids are downstairs... »

If Ned heard her, he showed no sign of it. His face was still buried in her neck, his lips tracing a track of fire on her skin. She had to bite her fist to prevent her moans to be heard when he sucked on a particulary sensitive point.

« Ned... »

« The kids are making the tree, he groaned, clearly upset of being interrupted. They won't hear a single thing with the racket they're doing. »

It was true. Christmas was always a painfully noisy time of the year. Their favourite, but still. Between Arya and Sansa arguing on whether they should hang pink or silver tinsels, Theon singing bawdy Christmas songs at the top of his lungs, Rickon wrestling with the dogs and Robb shouting to get them out of the house, Catelyn couldn't even hear herself think. She was trying to cook – it was a rather difficult task as the dogs had been thrown into the kitchen – when her husband had taken her hand and led her upstairs.

She gasped as she felt his hand on her ass, grabbing it and kneading it with such force her feet left the floor for a second. He kissed her furiously, hungrily, the type of kiss she was used to at the beginning but not so much now ; today they kissed with tenderness and love and happiness, but passion had become a thing of the past a long time ago. She felt herself become wet despite her will.

« Ned... Honey, we can't do that... If one of the kids goes upstairs- aaah... »

Slowly his fingers had slipped lower, to the knot between her legs that made her melt like wax in the sun. He stroked her through her panties, gently at first but then harder and harder. Her head started to spin with the amount of pleasure flowing through her body. She held back a moan, gripping his shoulders hard when she felt her legs shaking. She was definitively wet now, her underwear soaked with her pleasure ; it became even worse when he set aside the fabric and entered two fingers in her. She let a soft cry escape her lips when he started to move them.

He leaned till his mouth was near her ear and whispered :

« I'll try to make it quick then. »

He took his fingers out and, without caring for her cry of protest, swirled her so her back was at his chest. She felt herself pressed against the wall, its coldness rather unconfortable under her cheek but she couldn't care less as she felt his great bulge against her ass. He hiked her skirt up, slid her panties down and suddenly he was _there_ , filling her up, moving hard in her. She closed her eyes, abandoning herself to her senses. Since how long hadn't she been properly _fucked_ ? Their sex life was still good but with the children and Ned's work it was rare they could allow themselves more than a little tumbling between the sheets before the start of the day.

He moved fast and hard, pounding her more forcefully every time. He grabbed her breast to hold her still. She felt the usual knot in her belly grow bigger at every second, but she knew that at this rythm she wouldn't finish before him ; this was too wild, too strong to last long. She brought her hand on her clit and started stroking herself. She heard him grunt behind her and she smiled ; apparently, the sight was entertaining for him. After a while, he pushed her hand aside to do it himself.

The combination of his hand and his cock inside her was too much to handle. Within minutes her orgasm took her breath away, flowing through her body in exquisite waves. She bit her hand to keep for crying out loud but behind her Ned wasn't so cautious. He followed her almost immediatly, growling loudly and letting his head fall on her shoulder in exhaustion.

They stayed a while like this, panting heavily in the darkness of the room. They felt good. Ned started to kiss her shoulder and she turned her head to give him a long, deep kiss full of love and contentment.

Their intimate bubble exploded when they heard a huge clammer downstairs. Sighing, Catelyn wriggled to get free of her husband's embrace – ignoring the delightful feels it caused in her.

« We should get back now, » she said, turning to face Ned. His cock slid out of her and she felt almost sad, like she had lost something.

He nodded and after a last kiss started to dress. She arranged her blouse and skirt, smoothed her hair while listening to the shoutings of her children. She wondered if the house would still be in one piece when she would go back there.

She was leaning to put back her underwear but Ned stopped her.

« Here, let me. »

He knelt, caught the fabric and slowly slid it up. She looked at him the whole time, knowing very well what he had in mind even after their little play-time.

« There, » he said after having properly arranged them on her rear. « Now you're decent. »

She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a long hard kiss.

« We should do that more often, » she offered.

« I agree. Actually, we could even do it again now. »

« I... »

She was interrupted when they heard a deafening noise coming from the living room, even louder than the one before. Catelyn felt anger rising in her chest.

« OK, what on earth is going on here ? » she shouted, sliding out of her husband's arms without caring for his disappointed look.

She hurried down the stairs but she had to stop on the last step when she saw the picture of devastation her living room had become. The huge christmas tree, that stood tall and majestic barely ten minutes ago, was now sprawled full-length on the floor, trapping a poor horrified Bran who was reading quietly by the window. She figured out the pair or ams and legs that extended from under the tree was Theon (the soft wail she was hearing helped too). Robb was curled up on a corner, attacked by the dogs that tried to lick him – was it pie on his face ? Or worse ? - whereas the girls tried to get them out of the house.

She exchanged a sad look with her husband. The break was over.

 


End file.
